List of programs broadcast by YTV Family
This is a list of programs broadcast by YTV Family. Current programming Original series Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) Other acquired programming AuraNightfall *Angry Video Game Nerd (November 2nd, 2017 - present) *Ayano's Secret (January 3rd, 2018 - present) *Criminal Influences (September 15th, 2017 - present) *Friends (January 18th, 2018 - present) *Rick and Morty (September 15th, 2017 - present) *The Simpsons (September 15th, 2017 - present) *South Park (November 13th, 2017 - present) Morning Action *AKB0048 *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Domino Spin X *Dragon Ball GT (Bluewater Dub) *Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Productions dub) *Dueler *Ixion Saga DT (Mystical UK dub) *Xelphos Adventures *Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (Stormedia dub) *Zatch Bell! Get Set for YTV Family *Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel *Chloe (seasons 2/3) *Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō *Storytelling Mobile content As of January 2018, the following series are available via the YTV Family mobile app but have yet to air on the linear channel. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Acquired from Cartoon Network (U.S.) Other acquired programming AuraNightfall *The Addams Family (January 12th, 2018 - present) *Baby Blues (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Black Jack (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Blazing Dragons (January 23rd, 2018 - present) *Bravest Warriors (seasons 1-3) (January 23rd, 2018 - present) *Charlotte (January 29th, 2018 - present) *Deal or No Deal (January 12th, 2018 - present) *Dōjin Work (February 2nd, 2018 - present) *Fireball XL5 (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Futurama (January 12th, 2018 - present) *Ghost Stories (February 3rd, 2018 - present) *Home Movies (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Jeff & Some Aliens (January 21st, 2018 - present) *John Callahan's Quads! (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Man vs. Cartoon (January 12th, 2018 - present) *Mission Hill (January 21st, 2018 - present) *Perfect Hair Forever (January 12th, 2018 - present) *The Principal's Office (January 12th, 2018 - present) *The Ripping Friends (January 23rd, 2018 - present) *Undergrads (January 21st, 2018 - present) Upcoming programming Original series *Overnight Flight (TBA 2018) *Wish Me Mell (TBA 2018) *Neverending Nightmare (TBA) *Super Mario Odyssey (TBA) *Teen Titans: Supercharged (TBA) *The Luna Show (TBA) *Get Viral (TBA 2018) Acquired from YTV *Nerds and Monsters (March 2018) *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (March 2018) Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (TBA) *The Life of Prince (TBA) *Red Room (TBA) Acquired from Cartoon Network XD (U.S.) *Finding Nemo: The Series (TBA) Acquired from Disney XD (U.S.) *Guardians of the Galaxy (TBA) *Kirby Buckets (TBA) *Transformers: Attack of the Decepticons (TBA) Other acquired programming *Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever (TBA) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation (TBA) *No-Limit Power Zone (TBA) *Time Force Girls! (TBA 2018) AuraNightfall *Crash Canyon (March 2018) *The Critic (March 2018) Former programming Original series Note: This list only comprises the first-run for YTV Family originals; it does not count subsequent reruns. Acquired from YTV Acquired from Nickelodeon Family/Nicktoons Family (U.S.) Other acquired programming *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' *''The 49ers'' *''6teen'' *''The 7D'' *''Akademi Murders'' *''Akame ga Kill!'' *''Alien (2005)'' *''Alien (2016)'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''Anatole'' *''Angelo Rules'' *''Animorphs'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Atomic Puppet'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''The Bagel and Becky Show'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Beyblade: Metal Saga'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Carl²'' *''Chloe'' (season one) *''Class of the Titans'' *''Clone High'' *''Code Geass'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Creepschool'' *''Cybersix'' *''Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Death Note'' *''Degrassi: Next Class'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Droids'' *''Duckman'' *''DuckTales'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Ewoks'' *''Freaktown'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Future Card Buddyfight'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''The Future Is Wild (2007)'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Get Ed'' *''Girl's High'' *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *''How It's Made'' *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' *''iCarly'' *''Idaten Jump'' *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jail'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Ketchup Cafe: Cats That Cook'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''The Kid Ranger'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Looped'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Make It Pop'' *''Maple Town'' *''Max Steel (2013)'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Motorcity'' *''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Hero Academia'' *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''O'Grady'' *''Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion'' *''Once Upon a Time... Man'' *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Ouran High School Host Club'' *''Ozzy & Drix'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Parody Central'' *''PB&J Kawauso'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pelswick'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pixel Pinkie'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Pokémon: Advanced'' *''Pokémon: Advanced Battle'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: The Series: Sun & Moon'' *''Pokémon Chronicles: Ultimate Mystery Dungeon'' (now on the YTV Family app) *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Princess Princess'' *''The Problem Solverz'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Rock Dog'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''RWBY'' *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Skatoony: Canada'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Space Cases'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spliced'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Stoked'' *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Teen Titans Go! *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' *''Total Drama'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''The Twilight Zone'' *''Untalkative Bunny'' *''Wander over Yonder'' *''Wangan Midnight'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' *''World of Quest'' *''Yo-kai Watch'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''Zeroman'' Category:Lists